cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Federal Defence Force
The Federal Defence Force is a small, new alliance on the Purple Team. It is currently a protectorate of Valhalla Official Charter of the Federal Defense Force ARTICLE I BASIC PROVISIONS SECTION I ADMISSION To gain admission into FDF, each nation must state, in their application thread the following: Nation Name : Ruler : Nation Link : Nation Strength : Cyber Nations Forum Name (if none/unsure leave blank) : Recruited By (if none/unsure leave blank) : Previous Alliances : Length of previous memberships : Reason for leaving : Why do you want to join the Federal Defence Force? : What can you offer the Federal Defence Force in way of CN or Real Life skills? : What do you expect from the Federal Defence Force? : How active will you be on our forums? : SECTION 2 THE PLEDGE The Government of the Federal Defence Force hereby pledges to protect and aid its members until its destruction or their secession or expulsion. SECTION 3 TEAM COLOUR The FDF shall be primarily tied to the purple sphere but shall try to accommodate all nations. SECTION 4 ALLEGIANCE This organization shall not allow any member of the FDF to be a member of another alliance. SECTION 5 SECESSION AND EXPULSION Secession: Any member of FDF may secede their individual membership from this alliance if they so choose. Formal and honourable secession requires the member to send a letter of resignation to any leadership official. Expulsion: In the event of a serious transgression by a member or members, a government vote will be taken regarding expulsion. If there is a 75% two thirds majority, the member(s) will be expelled from the alliance. ARTICLE II MILITARY ACTION Should any Member of the FDF be attacked. The FDF shall do all in its power to resolve the situation. SECTION 1 WAR PROTOCOL The FDF main purpose is as a defensive alliance therefore the FDF aims to only ever engage in defensive wars. SECTION 2 DECLARING WAR If a situation arises that involves the possibility of war the President will request a War Readiness Report (WRR) from the MoD and GotA, if the WRR says that the FDF is in a suitable condition to enter a war the President will commission a government vote to declare war. There needs to be a 75% majority vote for the President to declare war. If the government votes for war then the President must announce the action on the main Cyber nations forum. SECTION 3 MILITARY STRUCTURE The military is structured so that there is a control system separate from the government as to ensure continued military ability if there is a problem with the government. The structure is as follows Army > Brigades > Squads. There are 3 nations to each squad and up to 6 squads to a brigade. Each brigade is sorted in terms of nation strength range to allow for co-ordinated attacks. The General of the Army (GotA) controls the entire FDF army, he is in partnership with the MoD. The brigadiers are the head of each brigade, the squad leader head up each squad SECTION 4 INTERALLIANCE TREATIES If an ally of the FDF becomes involved in a war the FDF will try to enact on any treaties signed between the two alliances. The same process as required in Article II section 2 must be completed for war to be declared SECTION 5 NUCLEAR POLICY The FDF allows nations to build up a nuclear arsenal for defensive purposes, however use in war is forbidden unless approved by the government in a 75% majority vote. Any nation caught using nuclear weapons at any other time will be reprimanded, stripped of all positions in the FDF and have trade embargoes placed upon it and may be subject to further punishment. ARTICLE III THE BOARD OF TRUSTEES SECTION 1 INTRODUCTION While the number of nations within the alliance lies below 25, full authority rests in the Board of Trustees which consists of the Admin, the General of the Army, the Chief Charter Officer and two elected trustees. SECTION 2 THE GENERAL The general shall have full authority over the army and the Administration of Foreign Aid requests until such a time when the Ministry of Economic Affairs can take over. SECTION 3 THE ADMINISTRATOR The administrator is responsible for the appointment of the Charter officer and the General until such a time as the office of the charter officer becomes redundant and the President assumes control He is also Minister for defence until the president takes over and appoints his own minister. SECTION 4 THE CHIEF CHARTER OFFICER The CCO is responsible for the creation and amendment of the new charter and amendment of this charter He is also Acting minister for education. SECTION 5 THE TRUSTEES The Two Trustees shall be Responsible for Recruitment and Foreign Affairs. ARTICLE IV THE GOVERNMENT section 1 INTRODUCTION Once the number of members of the FDF reaches 22 the board of trustees shall be replaced by a Political System Headed by an elected president who shall appoint a vice president and seven ministers. There shall also be an equal number of senators to ministers. SECTION 2 ADMINISTRATOR The Administrator shall be responsible for the management and maintenance of the FDF forums and in cases of emergency has the authority to ban the President. SECTION 3 PRESIDENT AND VICE PRESIDENT The president of the FDF is the Head of State of the FDF and holds executive authority over his ministers who he appoints. He does not have Authority to directly control the army as a general. The Vice-President is appointed by the president and is deemed to be the head of state when the president is away or has left the alliance. Should the President resign his position part way through a term there must be an election within the week. SECTION 4 THE SENATE AND FULL GOVERNMENT The Senate is the body of 7 elected individuals who each have one vote. The Full Government is the body that consists of the Senate, the Ministers and the president The full government is the only body that can authorize an inter alliance military action and it alone can pass new laws and sign treaties, should for any reason there be a hung vote the vice president has the deciding vote. SECTION 5 MINISTERS There are 7 ministers within the FDF these are: Minister of Defence (MoD); Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA); Minister of Economic Affairs (MoEA); Minister of Recruitment (MoR); Minister of Education (MoE); Minister of Justice (MoJ) and Minister of Media (MoM). Category:P.E.A.C.E